<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HC: Loki in a Relationship by CarryOnMySwanSong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383272">HC: Loki in a Relationship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnMySwanSong/pseuds/CarryOnMySwanSong'>CarryOnMySwanSong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Character Headcanons and Headcanon Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Headcanon, Character Study, Gen, Headcanon, Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnMySwanSong/pseuds/CarryOnMySwanSong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask:<br/>Boyfriend Headcanons with Loki?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Character Headcanons and Headcanon Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HC: Loki in a Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Okay so Loki has been hurt a lot. Lied to by Odin, etc. The only one who never betrayed them was their mother, even if they denied her when she died… (A thing I think breaks their heart even to this day because while she never told them they were a Frost Giant, she NEVER treated them any differently than she treated their brother. She was Loki’s mother, period…)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when it comes to relationships, Loki is hella cautious. They will probably want to befriend you first. Something about you will have to interest them. It could be as simple as having similar tastes in books, or as complex as you speak several different languages, including something off world that is known to be hard to learn and pronounce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki cares nothing for Midgard because they are a god and we are kinda… short lived comparatively. However, they aren’t so far removed that they are cruel. They just get annoyed with humans easily, much in the same way that someone who isn’t used to kids, gets annoyed with an unruly child that isn’t theirs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if they fall for you and you become a couple, know that you will be the best taken care of person in their life. Loki will spoil you and make you things like clothing and jewelry, with their magic. They will defend you if someone is unkind or cruel to you. They will more than likely want you to live on Asgard with them, rather than them living on Midgard with you, so that’s a decision you’d have to weigh. But they would hear you out if you decided to go with him but wanted to visit because you have family and friends you care about. You two would be together for a while before they’d ask, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think if Loki really fell for you hard, they’d try and find some way to extend your life so that you could spend more years together. I don’t see Loki growing tired of a partner, just because they age. I think Loki’ll stick around until the end and use their magic to ease any hardships that come with aging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know it’s cheating but much of what I see in Loki, I agree with from a series I’ve been reading. It's by @</span>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/profile">
    <span>Tilltheendwilliwrite</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and it’s called </span>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208739">
    <em>
      <span>Blessings of Magic: The Norns Goddess</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>. I agree with A LOT of how they write Loki. If you want a really great characterization of Loki, I suggest reading that story.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>